Leon's Alternative Punishment
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Yuki has done something bad so Leon has to punish her some way read ther story to find out what I'll give you a hint : Cid and Merlin make bad babysitters will Yuki survive. kind of a sequal from Leon's Daughter


Leon's Alternative Punishment

Now that Leon got his daughter back she was quite a handful but she always has been so when she gets in trouble he spanks her but now he sees that's not working so he made an alternative punishment he had Cid and Merlin watch her and he's tried this and it seems to be a success. Leon was going through some paper work when he saw a doddle on one of his important documents he growled and yelled "YUKI LEONHART COME HERE"!

Yuki came in slowly and innocently and said "yes daddy"? Leon looked at her and held up the document with the doddle and said "Yuki did you do this"?! Yuki looked at the document and said "No daddy". Leon shook his head and said "the who did it hm"? Yuki thought and said " um Sora did it"? Leon couldn't believe she lied a second time and said "Yuki you're lying to me"! Yuki pouted and said "but daddy I just wanted to make it look pretty". Leon went toward her and said "Yuki you were told never to draw these and you lied to me".

Yuki pouted and said "a-are y-you gonna spank me daddy"? Leon thought about his alternative punishment and said " No that doesn't seem to work with you but I have a better idea let's do the alternative Punishment Cid and Merlin are going to watch you". Yuki looked at Leon with wide eyes and said " No Daddy anything but that just spank me"! Leon said " No Yuki Cid and Merlin will watch you". Yuki started whining saying " But daddy all they do is fight over if Magic or technology is better and Merlin always tries to make me learn magic and Cid he goes over how to use the computer".Leon said " Yuki its either this or a spanking so what will it be"?

Yuki sure didn't want a spanking but Cid and Merlin watching her was a punishment in itself Yuki decided and said "Fine". Leon then told Cid and Merlin that they were watching Yuki they of course said yes to Yuki horror. So Leon left with Cloud for something and left Cid and Merlin in charge of Yuki.

Yuki was sitting at the table bored out of her mind watching Cid and Merlin argue about how Magic or computers are better. Cid said "Merlin you would know technology if it bite you its way better then your magic can your magic go on the web and look things up" Merlin offended said " I'll have you know that Magic is way better then technology can your technology turn a human into a bird"?! Cid said " yeah it can if had the right equipment and the right software"!

This went on for an hour until they saw Yuki who was bored Merlin said " m-maybe we shouldn't fight in front of Yuki".Cid agreed and said "yeah" Yuki smiled. Merlin said "yeah I will teach her some magic." Yuki frowned at that.. Yuki didn't have a choice before Merlin started talking about having knowledge to use magic. Yuki just banged her head down on the table and prayed that her daddy would come home to safe her before Cid started talking about tech stuff.

To late Cid pushed Merlin away and said "Yuki doesn't want to learn about magic no she wants to lean about the computer". Yuki didn't have a chance as Cid picked her up and he sat down with her in his lap and said "now Yuki this is the Keyboard" Cid pointed to the keyboard and told her what all the keys were.

Yuki kept praying that someone would save her from this torment she was only 7 years old she wants to play not learn. Yuki promised herself never to lie or disobey again to her daddy. Cid got to how to use the mouse when Yuki got of his lap and slammed her hand down on the Keyboard and said "THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE WAAAH"!

Cid of course thought she was talking about the Keyboard and said "oh do you want me to explain it again"? Yuki cried "NO"! Just then Leon and Cloud came in and Leon said "well are we having fun"? Yuki heard her father and ran up to him and hugged him crying "D-DADDY WAAH I'M S-SORRY I-I L-LEARNED MY LESSON I WON'T DRAW ON IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS OR LIE TO YOU EVER I'M SORRRIEEEE WAAAAAAAAH"!

Leon smiled and let her cry. Cloud looked shocked and looked at Leon as saying how did you do that. Leon saw that look and just smirked at him and said " works every time". Cloud shook his head and walked out and smirked at Leon.

Yuki finally stopped crying and said " daddy I'm sorry".Leon smiled and said " You are forgiven Yuki now what have you learned"? Yuki said "never lie or disobey you ever, and Cid and Merlin are bad babysitters." Leon laughed and said "yeah I love you Yuki".Yuki smiled and said "I love you too daddy but next time I'll take the spanking".Leon laughed


End file.
